


Delphina Stilinski

by Ezmina98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Lactation Kink, Lydia is Perfect, Pregnant Sex, Protective Stiles, Queen Lydia, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a twin sister, Delfi' or Del' Stilinski. She has lived in new york for the last four years, recovering from a tumor and relearning pretty much everything, but now she's coming home.<br/>her full name is Delphina, and stiles is Genim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

__

Chianti Stilinski, 1.5 yrs old Female

_Merrow?_

Delfi sighed as she held Chianti in her lap. It had been two years since she had seen her family last. Since she had seen Stiles. It had been hard for her to leave her twin alone, but she had to leave. Her uncles had taken her in while she rehabilitated. She had a tumor, located in her brain. She had spent the last four years relearning how to walk, read, write and talk. It had been mentally and physically exhausting, but she had gotten chianti, out of it, when she had taken her first steps five months after.

“Hey girl” she cooed as she lovingly rubbed her behind her ears. Chianti began purring loudly and licked her fingers in appreciation.

“We’ll be home soon” she whispered as she looked out the window of the train and saw the preserve in the distance. She couldn't wait for the train to pull up to the station, and see her dad and Stiles again. They had visited frequently, but not as much in the past two years, only during the summer months really, and she really missed them. Stiles still texted and called her, and dad still wrote letters, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person.She smiled as the platform came into view, and slowly began to see a large crowd of people, some waiting for people, and others for trains.

Slowly, Stiles’ and her Dad’s faces came into view, at the front of the line, standing with Scott and Mama McCall.

When she got off the train, the first thing Delfi saw was her Dad’s Face.

She stepped off the train, and immediately gave him a hug, Chianti sleeping happily on her shoulders.

"I missed you so much, baby" her dad whispered in her ear as Stiles and the McCall's joined in on the hug, all saying how much they missed her, and telling her everything that she'd missed.

Delfi felt her eyes start to burn as she looked at her family, whom she hadn't seen in months.

The drive home was long, and loud, filled with laughter and stories from both Delfi, and everybody else, especially Stiles, as well as mostly _about_ Stiles.

When they finally pulled up to the house, Stiles, Scott and her Dad grabbed all of her bags, while Melissa gently grabbed Chianti from her lap, smiling as the cat kept purring and licked at her hand.

"So, your dad Graciously agreed to let me steal you and your brother tomorrow, because we are going shopping, and you might have a special surprise waiting in the car for you when i get there" Melissa said, smiling as Delfi's face lit up, bright and smiling.

"Lydia!?" Delfi almost shouted as she squealed and gave Melissa a huge hug while grinning from ear to ear.

"You'll just have to find out, but be ready to leave at 9:30, so we can get to Los Angeles by 11:30, and at the malls by noon"

Delfi gave Melissa a hug and quickly made her way into the house that she hadn’t seen in over two years.

Delfi takes her first steps into the house and sees a large cake on their kitchen table, as well as a banner  that says, in large bold letters,

_!!!Welcome Home Delfi!!!_

Standing around the table are a small group of friends, her closest before she had to leave, consisting of Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey.

She immediately ran up and received a group hug from all three of them, as well as her Dad, Stiles, Scott and Melissa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Delphi reunite

The cake had one layer, but it was two flavors, a dark chocolate cake, and a red velvet cake. Over half the cake was eaten, mostly by Scott, Isaac and Jackson. They really did eat a lot of it.

"Delfi, we need to talk to you" Stiles said as the boys all put their plates away.

"What about? is it important?" she asked curiously as stiles and their friends led them outside.

"It is important, and there's someone i want you to meet. Please keep an open mind?" Stiles asked as she was taken to a particularly secluded area in their backyard.

"Yeah, sure, but what's going on?"

"What do you know about the supernatural?" Stiles asked her as isaac stepped away and began calling someone.

"That depends big brother, what do you know about the supernatural?" She asked quietly as Jackson stepped forward not sure what was happening.

"Werewolves, kanimas, the argents and sparks" he whispered so quietly that Delfi barely heard.

"That's not even half of it, stiles, there is so much more to it" She whispered as a light thud sounded behind them, and a familiar scent flooded her nose.  _ Home. Spice. Pain. Grief, and so much more... _

"Derek..." she whispered as she turned around.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in Beacon Hills? Where's Laura?" She asked, jumbling all her questions together.

"One at a time princess" he said, his voice deep, deeper than usual.

"What are you doing here? in Beacon Hills?" she asked as he walked closer to her.

"I used to live here Del', You know that. And i came back for Laura." he whispered as she backed away, until her back hit the fence, and he was less than two feet away.

"Where is Laura Derek?"

"Laura's gone Del', she was murdered by Peter, you know My catatonic uncle we told you about? He killed her and became the Alpha. I killed him and now i'm the alpha, but now he's back."

"Why didn't you tell me? or call? You just left, at least Laura told me when she left, you just abandoned me!" she yelled, but not so loud as to alert the adults of any problems.

"Hold on, you know Derek? and Laura?" Stiles asked as he watched him and his sister interact.

"We had jobs Stiles, Laura was her speech therapist, some days i would tag along and assist" Derek snapped.

Delfi sighed. Stiles wouldn't know, as she always had a week off here and there when he and dad visited

"Derek was the annoying tag along when i had a lot of my sessions with Laura. He eventually grew on me" She said before turning her head to derek,"Like a zit that won't disappear"

"Hey!" he spluttered as he looked at her with fondness in his eyes, smiling.

"Hey! Are you smiling? You are! stop smiling at Delfi!!" Stiles yelled at him, not noticing his sister's smile.

“I missed you Stiles” She said as she pushed past Derek to stand by her brother.

“You guys go inside, i need to talk to Derek”

Stiles looked ready to protest, but Delphi interrupted, “Go Stiles, i’ll be fine. I promise.” she said.

“Fine”, Stiles muttered as he walked inside.

Once Stiles had left, Delphi turned back to Derek, walked up and enwrapped him in her arms, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you Der’” she whispered as he hugged her back.

“I missed you too Del’, a lot” He whispered into her hair, his thumb rubbing a spot on the back of her neck.

“Then why did you leave? Why didn’t you at least tell me?” she whispered into his chest, knowing he would hear her clearly.

“I know i hurt you, but you need to understand that this was my responsibility. I didn’t want to leave you, but i had to go” he said, before adding “I missed you Del’” 

Derek leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, purely innocent, this time.

“I thought that you had left because you didn’t want me anymore. Because i was broken” she whispered softly.

“Delphi, i would never hurt you like that, i love you, and it was so hard  for me to leave you behind”

this time, derek lifted her up and kissed her deeply, trying to show her how much he meant his words. he slid his tongue into her mouth, lightly caressing her’s, as he slid one hand around to hold her against him, while the other gently cupped her neck. Delfi slowly rolled her hips against his, drawing out a low groan from him as he slid his lips down to her neck , and slowly nibbled and sucked, soothing the occasional sting with his tongue.

Derek began to repeat her movements forming a rhythm between their hips, grinding his own hardness against her legging covered mound, the material of his jeans scraping roughly against her most sensitive area.

Derek slowly sat down on a picnic table behind a tree, giving him the opportunity to shift his attention to her breasts. He slid her bra and tank top straps down her arms, until they were free, and then pulled them down until he could see her pale, smooth breasts, hardened by his gaze and her arousal.  

“Derek, we need to stop” she whispered as he descended on one breast, pulling a nipple with his teeth, causing her to arch her back and press herself closer to him, her hands tightening in his hair

“Derek,” she said, tugging on his hair as he suckled her breast, “My family is inside right now”

derek pulled away from her, releasing her breast with one last lick before fixing her clothes.

“Go inside, i'll wait upstairs however long i need to, come up when you’re ready” he whispered in her ear, right before he ran away, almost too fast to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is moving quickly, but keep in mind that they already know each other and had some kind of a relationship before he left.


End file.
